Zmas day
by sword2588
Summary: some enjoy Christmas, some enjoy Snow, Videl enjoys Gohan, but he dosen't know. Goku loves food, all saiyans too, this is a story that will give you the flu.....that was breaking all crimes of rhyme but Enjoy the Christmas Fic pple. GhVi.


**MERRY CHRISTMAS, HAPPY CHANUKAH, and  
Happy KWANZAA to all fanfic loving people,  
everywhere and of every religion. Enjoy!!!!**

**The Z-mas day**

Gohan, Videl, Goku, buu, bee, and Hercule were sitting near the fireplace enjoying the warmth of the fire; Chi chi was at the kitchen cooking up a nice, but really large dinner; the two families will be joining the other z fighter tomarrow at the Capsule Corp for the Christmas party on Christmas day. Passing everyone hot coco Chi chi had finally finished the large feast and sat down with the others.

"Goku where is Goten?" asked Chi chi taking a sip from her hot coco.

"Oh miss Chi Chi, I think Goten was screaming something about going to Capsule corp to see trunks," said Videl putting down her coco.

"Ahhhhhhh!" unexpectedly Goku dropping his hot coco and spilling it all over his gi.

"Uhhh, Goku I just finished washing those!"

"Sorry Chi Chi, blame the coco!"

"Uhhhhhhh!"

Goku and Chi Chi left the room to take care of the messy gi.

"Soo, beer anyone?" offered Hercule while taking a sip of his beer.

"Buu want one!"

"Okay, you two want any?"

"No thanks Mr. S,"declined Gohan continuing to sip his drink.

"AHHHHH!" Gohan had too dropped his drink on the account of the bee under his legs.

"Ohhh cmon Gohan your mom is taking care of Goku's shirt, here I'll wash this one, lets go." said Videl before the two of them left the room.

Gohan and Videl had arrived in the laundry to find that Goku had left this gi here and they went back into the house.

"Okay Gohan take off your shirt."

"Yes maam!"

Gohan took off his shirt and put it down on the table.

"happy, uh Videl?" Videl was unfortunately looking at the bare, muscular chest of the person she loved the most, her face was tomato red, and her heart was beating slower than the snow falling from the sky, and she was sweating like a rain storm.

"Uhh Videl, yu hu, Earth to Vi...." but Gohan was interupted by Videl putting her cold hands on his chest, putting chills through his spine. Videl removed her hands from his chest and pulled him into a hug. Gohan looked down into her sapphire eyes, sparkling in the run down, smelly laundry room. Videl unlocked her arms and got Gohan a new shirt and they left the room.

"Hey Videl?"

"yeah gohan?"

"W..What were you doing in the laundry?"

".........."

"If you dont want to talk about it, its okay."

"Okay you guys its time for dinner!" announced Chi Chi,"Goten is eating with Bulma tonight." right as Chi Chi had stopped talking, two saiyans and a blob had flown staight into eating position.

After a while of dinner, everyone went to sleep, ready to go to Capsule Corp for Christmas the next day. Videl was sleeping in Gohans room for the night, unfortunaltely videl didn't expect to be sleeping in Gohan's ground bed...with him. As Gohan slept the air in the bed got cold so Videl went over to Gohan and cuddled with him, pressing her body against his back and went to sleep.

The next morning Videl woke up with arms around her, Gohans arms, one around her waist and the other around her arms and chest. Videl somehow snuck out of his arms and went to the kitchen to find Chi Chi there cooking a breakfast about the same size of the dinner the night before.

"good morning Videl, sweety."

"Morning Chi Chi, do you need help."

When the ladies finished the breakfast, immediatly two saiyans and blob with their mouths watering.

"All right boys here you go." said Videl placing the feast on the table making sure that hers, Chi Chi's, and her dad's breakfast were not on the table to be sucked in by food eating monsters.

After breakfast the two families teleported to Capsule corp for the party. All of the z fighters were there along with two little chibish kids running amuck. The two families joined the rest of the families and they talked, mostly ate, and talked the rest of the time there. Gohan was just getting more food when he saw Videl calling Gohan to come to her.

"yes Videl?"

"We need to talk."

"About what?"

"About what happened at the laundry room."

"Oh, Okay, so what went on?"

"Well, I just felt attracted to you somehow, its just..." but Videl was interupted by Gohan hugging videl.

"its okay Videl, I understand."

Then unexpectedley getting Gohan off guard, Videl pushed Gohan by his arms onto the ground, and kissing him on the lips, unable to move from the force of Videl on his arms and her his leg caught between her thighs making him blush. Videl broke apart and released Gohan, with tears in her eyes videl ran off disapearing from Gohan's sight.

"Videl!?" cired Gohan but was too late and Videl had left the area. Gohan looked up at the ceiling to see a mistletoe perched perfectly by a rope tied to a beam. Gohan snapped out of his trans and went searching for Videl's ki sighnature to spark in the air, which wasn't hard to find and ran off for her.

Gohan found Videl in mid air crying, heading for her house, now he didn't understand what just happened and why it just happened, but it was as if she didn't like it. When Videl finally landed so did he, but the entire time she had not known that he was there so she turned around in shock to see him. Videl blushed and teared some more before she ran into her house and locked the door. Gohan went to Videl's room to see her in her bed from her balcony window, so he gently knocked on it, and it broke.

"Oops, sorry, and Videl, whats wrong?"

"Yyou probaly hate me dont you?"whimpered Videl crying onto her pillow.

"What?"

"Well do you?"

"Why would I hate you Vi?"

"...."

"Exactly, just because you kissed me doesn't mean I hate you."

"Really?"

"Yes, really." Gohan nodded his head before being kissed, again, with full lips, and somehow yet again there was a mistletoe dangling on the ceiling.

"Okay Gohan, lets go back before Krillin makes a smart remark." Gohan chuckled rather loudly.

"K lets go!"

"What?"

Gohan grabbed onto Videl's arms and he went lightspeed and in just two seconds they were already there.

"A LITTLE WARNING NEXT TIME!!!!"

"Sorry Videl."

Then the teenagers went to join the others in the Christmas party where the presents were given out. Most of the presents included food.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS" said the Z fighters.

**THE END**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS, SANTA DID YOU ENJOY MY STORY, Cause he probaly did. Well see ya laters, and wait til new years!!!!!!!**


End file.
